ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Balaur
Testimonials - Solo *was able to solo this on 85rdm/nin. was extremely easy. 5/5 slow2 sabo'd and para1 both in full mind makes this guy a total joke. bio3 5/5 poison2 and nuke when able. it also got easier as its hp went down because at that point his breaths dont do much. took 30 mins. --Crebont 09:13, November 6, 2010 (UTC) *Soloable by 90MNK/WAR only using Lucid Potion I & II, mainly to buy time while I proc Blue and try to proc Red. Atmas used were RR, GH and Mounted Champion. No evasion gear used, however I do have Black Belt, full AF3+2 and Revenant Fists +2. --Madranta 05:32, June 25, 2011 (UTC) *Just tried this solo as THF/NIN90 because I thought it was possible and it was a successful solo using a full evasion build with capped evasion skill @90+full merits, as long as I got out of range of the breath attacks when it readied them by kiting it around it was alright... I used Atma of the Razed Ruins, Atma of the Noxious Fang (for subtle blow) and Atma of the Mounted Champion, went extremely well, even to the point of being too easy as long as I kited it when I knew breaths were coming, it has kind of pathetic accuracy until it got lucky at 4% or so and hit me with the storm breath, it became incredibly difficult after this as it gained a Shock Spikes that dealt 150-270 per hit, and I almost died from a Triple Attack, but luckily I had 100% TP at the end and finished it with an Evisceration, got full drops without any form of trigger. Took about 13 minutes. --Xynthios 20:13, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Screen proof below: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v247/=NS=sOuLs/BalaurTHFSolo.jpg Since then I have done this fight about 6 more times and all times I was successful, even without any form of evasion set, did all in my THF+2 set and haste gear without still getting hit much at all. Same strategy for avoiding breaths, except using Trotter Boots which I have gotten recently and kiting it around when I think it would use a breath attack, easy fight, but haven't gotten the gorget in these 6 attempts, but have gotten 2 pairs of Praeda's. Atma's used during these attempts were Atma of the Gnarled Horn, Atma of the Razed Ruins and Atma of the Apocalypse. --Xynthios 21:33, Febuary 16, 2011 (UTC) *This was a very easy solo. Kept up Fan Dance the whole time and when I -did- get hit, it was only 1 time and for 29Dmg with additional Enthunder effect for 71 damage. He only got one TP move off and only attempted a total of 7. I do have a decent amount of Subtle Blow as well as High EVA gear and capped EVA. I used Gnarled Horn and Razed Ruin atmas to make the damage go by faster. I stunned every breath attack I could so as to avoid having the "Spikes" he gains from each move. None of them got off as my stuns were 100% effective. At the end he dropped 3 items. Praeda Sabatons, Ravager's Gorget and a Balaur Skull. The fight took only a few minutes. Fought this a second time right after it respawned and another Warrior's Gorget dropped. So within 2 fights ever fighting it, I was 2/2 Gorgets...It'll prolly never happen again lol. Posted by Delvante: Ifrit Server. 15Jan11 11:10pm EST It's also very possible to solo this guy with Saber Dance and Haste Samba up the whole time as well. You have to make sure you WS at the right times and keep up on the stuns as well so you avoid healing yourself. By the way I have fought it an additional 6 times trying to get another Gorget for my wife and it's not dropped anything but the skull, so be ready to waste some time unless you bring someone to proc blue. *Secondary notes by Delvante* 1758EST 2Feb11 99 Thf/Nin solo. Atmas used were Noxious Fang (for subtle blow), Vicissitude (defense and regen) and Mounted Champion (regen). Easy until he was at 1% when he first put up spikes. It almost immediately halved my hp but before I could even turn, I hit him again and he went down. He dropped the warrior gorget, 2 skulls and a sailcloth. ~Zazhi, sylph PUP/NIN Solo Atma: Razed Ruins; Plaguebringer; Seadaughter; Soulsoother Automaton. Deployed automaton out of melee to avoid damage from spikes when he used his breath attacks. Fought almost exactly like one user posted for Mictlantecuhtli, but engage in melee and use Stringing Pummel for damage, I tried to stun his breath attacks with Shoulder Tackle but didn't have much luck. When he gets below half health be ready to turn just in case, it's not 100% for him to gain spikes but if he does turn and let Seadaughter build TP and turn to Stringing Pummel then immediately turn around to repeat. Each Stringing Pummel was anywhere from 1200-1900 damage so even though it takes a while to build TP, it isn't as long of a fight as I thought. Took about 7 kills to get my Ravager's Gorget. ~Sanjo, Titan Server * Soloable by Rdm/nin 85. straight tanking (8% movement speed + Atma of ambition and couldn't outrun him) Keep para2 /(saboteur)slow2 /blind2 up at all time, full HP + Stoneskin to take DMG from breath attacks and occasional hit. AeroIV for 550+ (Never resisted and I don't remember if Ice or Thunder did any better), Bio3 + Poison2 . Takes 45/60 Mins. Last 10% seemed much more difficult than the rest, Double attack proced much more and SS was always one shotted, whether it's normal mob behavior or some kind of Rage, I don't know) 1725 Limit points 450 cruors.--Valkyrianbah 01:43, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ** Thought this was a big lie, it's certainly not. Was casting Ichi back to back with saboteur Slow2 (5/5) and Para2 (5/5). Had friends come kill it at like 85% so can't say I solo'd it but can def say it's possible and actually easier to RDM blink tank than Bune.--Froggis 06:21, November 4, 2010 (UTC) * soloed twice by BST90/WAR45 with Dipper and Ducal/Stronghold/Sea Daughter. Had -PDT Anwig Salade and Mirke Wardecors, and -pdt axe (though was using other weaps trying to proc red). Pulled Balaur to Conflux 7 and let Dipper solo, while I ran in trying to proc red for atma (which is why I used Sea Daughter). As an aside - BST/WAR can do 7/13 red procs with pitchfork, merits and Hakke Hachimake. Fight took about 16 minutes and 3-4 Zetas. Spikes appeared at ~25% and were a pain - because otherwise, Balaur was missing a lot. Dropped skull x 2 + Philo stone on first run and one skull on second. Dipper never in serious danger - easy fight. --Kmera 00:26, July 24, 2011 (UTC) * soloed on BlU/NIN - with modest Evasion gear (kakura & Aurore Body). Used Auroral Drape(blind) + Cimicine Discharge (slow) on him at all times. Incase someone didnt put it before, Geist Wall (Dispel) didnt work, but i only tried once. Fight was really easy, only used Utsu Ichi once. Went 1/1 for spell. When he gets spikes, turn and cast spells only -- Rudeboi(Cerberus) * had a friend kill it on THF99/dnc, aiming for my Ravager's Gorget, while I was an underskilled WAR71 feeding it TP. He managed to stun the breaths and the beast died easily. No blue trigger, no drop. * then I tried soloing it on DNC99/thf, failed to stun, he acquired enthunder and shock spikes, I died easily. The NM became unclaimed but kept his enthunder and spikes. I decided to go to my homepoint and bring the SMN out * solo SMN99/rdm, using Ramuh, Atmas of Mounted Champion, Minikin and Ducal Guard. Shock spikes and enthunder did almost nothing to Ramuh. Stupidly I claimed the mob a few minutes before the window for blunt stagger opened and couldn't trigger blue. Ramuh took some heavy damage later in the fight and I had to re-summon once. * solo again SMN99/rdm, same atmas as before, still with Ramuh, but now I was able to get blue trigger. No drop. NOTE: SMN/rdm is not good for staggering. /whm is better for the club weapon skills * solo again on SMN99/rdm, this time trying my luck with Garuda. Much easier fight, thanks to Garuda's ability to heal herself. Unable to trigger blue weakness, again no drop. /rdm's underskilled Dispel never worked on removing spikes or en- effects. * solo DNC99/thf, Atmas of Razed Ruins, Apocalypse and Voracious Violet, dual wielding STR dagger and Twilight Knife. Horrible accuracy, the NM barely hit me. However, once I failed to stun a breath, he gained enthunder effect which hit pretty hard (just the added effect was doing over 250 dmg). He then managed to get an enlight effect, which still did tons of damage. Used Curing Waltz 3 as many times as needed due to its much shorter recast time when compared to Curing Waltz 5. Kept Fan Dance up at all time (had to recast it once). In the end managed to kill it with Exenterator while I was already fearing I was gonna get killed. It was the only WS I used since I was saving all my TP for heals and making sure I wouldn't be caught doing anything else whenever I'd need to Stun. No blue trigger but it dropped my Ravager's Gorget. Vilkacis @Carbuncle, Apr-17-2013 = Breath Attack element speculation Fought this NM today. One thing we noticed was that it only used breath attacks, twice each, and in a rotation. Our fight went Thunder -> Thunder -> Blizzard -> Blizzard -> Hurricane -> Hurricane -> Radiant. It died before we could see if it would use another Radiant and then to Chaos, or another breath altogether. Dropped 2 Balaur Skulls and a Coral Fragment.--Mooffins 23:37, July 15, 2010 (UTC) The above pattern started out as true for my group, but then ended up falling apart. He would often use a breath attack, followed up very shortly by another breath attack. Based on wiki's information, as the whm, I kept baraera up, as Hurricane Breath was noted to do the most damage. But, between Shellra V and a decent MDef build, our pld/nin took the NM on effortlessly. Very easy kill for a group of 12 75-80, but had a solid tank party/DD set-up as well. I think someone should put a verification tag on the main page for the repeated breath uses though, I do not believe that to hold true. Vail 19:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Didn't seem to use Hurricane Breath, Chaos Breath, and Radiant Breath until after 50%. NIN tanked with a BRD and SCH using mambo fairly easily, only getting hit by breaths until Hurricane Breath 1 shot me for 1800 damage right after it dropped to 49%. - Franklyn - August 20, 2010 Blue !! marks: Conspiracy, tinfoil and droprates Killed this guy again tonight with my linkshell for about the twentieth or twenty-third time and finally saw a Ravager's Gorget. We'd gotten a few !! marks before on him, usually yellow, and we'd gotten the Atma of Stormbreath from him about a dozen fights ago, but tonight we saw blue !! and received the JSE neck. I'm wary to jump to conclusions and say that blue !! means a better droprate or anything, but... I just wanted to point out that the first and only time we'd seen the Warrior JSE was the first and only time we triggered blue !! with what appeared to be Vorpal Blade. Feel free to shoot this full of holes or experiment and see if it helps anyone else. Lyall 06:53, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Not to try to debunk (as the blue !! is what most believe at this point), but the gorget can still drop without blue !!. Went to duo this tonight with BLM/RDM and RDM/NIN, had another 2 BLMs come to nuke it down and we got the WAR neck. A THF was present as well but did not trigger a blue !!. So... it CAN drop without blue !! but is rare.--Froggis 05:57, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Overpowered Balaur i killed balaur some time ago as thf/nin, it was pretty easy in fact, just had caution with its spikes below 50%. Today i went with a friend to kill it and for my surprise it had permanent ice spikes. We called a GM but he sais is normal, had anyone notice this before? 0/4 on Ravager's Gorget even with blue !! twice. "Permi-spikes" due to the person fighting it before you failing and leaving. You're stuck with the spikes it had from the person that came before you. 90DNC/NIN duo with 90WHM. The first time it had "permi-spikes", we worked through it by turning away and building TP with FMs then facing, WS, turn. Rinse and repeat. It doesn't have a lot of HP. The other times after the first fight, no "permi-spikes", SUPER easy with no spikes. Stun breath moves with VF. Atropa Quetzalcoatl 13:19, June 13, 2011 (UTC) If you indeed find Balaur in this state of permenant spikes, melee style solo is problematic. I tried to solo him 90 NIN/DNC and the spikes combined with my triple/double attacks were devastating. I ended up switching atmas to beyond, minikin and ultimate, put on some mab gear and ninjutsu'ed it to death. never even swung a katana at him. It worked really well as he had a hard time getting through my shadows with melee attacks. Just spin that wheel and he goes right down. takes 5-6 min. You can try this if you find him perma-spiked this way. --XxVaalxX 19:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC)